История Вилли
История Вилли — большая запись, записанная Вилли Тромбоном на 20 кассет, разбросанных по всему острову Neverhood. Описание На данной записи Вилли рассказывает о том, как появился Neverhood, как Клогг пошёл против своего создателя и как появился Клеймен. После сбора всех кассет Вилли на записи просовывает наружу один из ключей, необходимый для завершения игры. Оригинал - ...Em... Hello!... Me Willy!.. Me Willy Trombon!.. This disks tell a story... Story about good, story about bad. This disks are all that are left of the true story. True story of the closing of the third age! Willy wants that you know this truth than you know what to do. Listen, i tell you... It all start with a Hoborg, a being who had to create, because... he had to. He make a world full of beauty and wonder. This world The Neverhood, a world where he could live forever and ever more. Hoborg thought this world would make him happy, but it make him... sad. Walking around he make a beautiful new world make him alone... But then Hoborg get him an idea, he said: - I know! I'll make a friend to enjoy this world with me! - Hoborg happy to have a new friend. He named him Klogg and welcome him to the Neverhood. - Everything you see here is your is to enjoy. You and I shall spend all days here together. With you by my side, all make more... - Crown! - No!... I mean... no, Klogg. This crown is a only thing you can not have. I am rule of this world, The Neverhood, and rule needs his crown, surely you can understand that. Now go and explore your new home. And I go back to my throneroom to plants of more people to make. - So, Hoborg go to make more friends, and Klogg start thinking bad things... Sitting in the throneroom, Hoborg start thinking about who he make next... - Uh?.. What? My crown! - Eh-he-he-hah! Now, Hoborg, We shall see who rule of this world, you cannot rule without a crown! - Klogg, no! - I declare myself a Klogg, rule of The Neverhood! - What have... I... Done... - Yeaouh! My…this baby packs a wallop. What's this? Ooh, frozen and silent! Let's see what this crown has more than give you train of the Neverhood, it's also has a secret a life. What a petty! - Klogg right about that. Without his crown Hoborg stuck in a big helpless sleep. Ooh, that Klogg scare me!.. Things look eeky... But maybe hope!.. Maybe... A life seed! Hoborg booble with Klogg. Klogg go all thinking bad, but Willy know what to do! Yes! Uh, me hope, Klogg not find out about this... scary... Happy Birthday!.. If you watching this, you do good! Willy happy! Now you need this! Go to more good, and lookout the bad. Willy know, bad is always when you forget to look... Bye! Перевод - Эм... Привет!.. Я Вилли!.. Я Вилли Тромбон!... Эти диски расскажут историю... Историю о хорошем, историю о плохом. Эти диски - всё что осталось от правдивой истории. Правдивой истории об окончания третьего века! Вилли хочет, чтобы ты знал правду, чтобы знал, что делать. Слушай, я расскажу тебе... Всё началось с Хоборга, который должен был творить, потому что... он мог. Он сделал мир, полный красоты и чудес. Мир Неверхуд, мир, где он мог жить вечно и всегда. Хоборг думал, что этот мир сделает его счастливым, но он сделал его... грустным. Гуляя вокруг он сделал красивый новый мир, который сделал его одиноким... Но у Хоборга появилась идея, он сказал: - Знаю! Я сделаю друга, чтобы насладиться этим миром со мной! - Хоборг счастлив при получении нового друга. Он назвал его Клоггом и поприветствовал его в Неверхуде. - Всё что ты видишь - твоё для наслаждения. Ты и я проведём здесь дни вместе. С тобой по моему, мы сделаем более... - Корона! - Нет!.. То-есть... нет, Клогг, Эта корона - единственная вещь, которую ты не получишь. Я правитель этого мира, а правителю нужна корона. Уверен, ты это понял. А теперь иди, исследуй свой новый дом. А я вернусь в свой тронный зал, чтобы сделать семена новых друзей. - Итак, Хоборг пошёл делать новых друзей и Клогг стал думать о плохих вещах... Сидя в тронном зале, Хоброг стал думать о том, кого он создаст следующим... - А?.. Что?... Моя корона! - И-хи-хи-ха! Сейчас, Хоборг, мы посмотрим, кто правитель этого мира, ты не можешь им быть без короны! - Клогг, нет! - Я объявляю себя Клоггом, правителем Неверхуда! - Что... Я... Наделал... - И-хо! О, эта малышка не так проста... Что это? О, застыл и утих! Похоже, что эта корона способна дать большее, чем власть над Неверхудом, она также содержит тайну твоей жизни. Какая жалость! - Клогг был прав. Без короны Хоборг застрял в большом беспомощном сне. Ой, этот Клогг напугал меня!.. Дела идут паршиво... Но возможно есть надежда!.. Возможно... Семечко жизни! Хоборг побеждён Клоггом. Клогг мыслит по плохому, Но Вилли знает, что делать! Да! ...Ой, надеюсь, Клогг не узнал об этом... страшно... С днём рождения!.. Если ты смотришь это, ты сделал всё правильно! Вилли счастлив! Теперь тебе нужно это! Иди творить добро, и берегись плохого. Вилли знает, что плохое всегда есть, когда забываешь осмотреться... Пока! Перевод (Фаргус) - Эм... Хеллоу!.. Я Вилли!.. Я Вилли Тромбон!.. Эти диски хранят историю... Историю об хорошем, историю об нехорошем. На этих дисках записана вся правда об этой истории. Истории о конце третьего века! Хотелось бы подметить, что после просмотра этой истории вам будет ясно, что делать. Вникай, я рассказываю... Всё началось с Хоборга, существа, который должен был творить, потому что... Он должен был. Он сотворил мир красоты и чудес, мир, Которого никогда не было, мир, в котором он бы жил всегда и даже ещё дольше. Хоборг думал, что этот мир сделает его счастливым, но создав его, затосковал. Бродя по своему новому прекрасному миру, он чувствовал себя очень одиноко... Через некоторое время Хоборга осенило: - Я знаю! Мне нужен друг, чтобы вместе наслаждаться в этом мире! - Хоборг был рад появлению нового друга, он назвал его Клогг и приветствовал в новом мире. - Этот прекрасный мир твой. Теперь, мы будем наслаждаться им вечно! С тобой вместе, мы будем жить... - Корона! - Нет! Корона - это то, чего у тебя никогда не будет. Я правитель этого Небывалого мира, а правителю нужна корона. Я думаю, ты способен это понять. А теперь иди, исследуй свой новый дом, а меня есть план - я пойду подумаю, кого бы создать ещё. - Хоборг пошёл создавать новых друзей, Клогг задумался о плохих вещах... Сидя в тронном зале Хоборг думал, кого-бы ещё создать. - Что? Моя корона! - И-хи-хи-ха! Теперь, Хоборг, мы увидим, кто будет править миром, без своей короны ты просто никто! - Нет, Клогг, Только ни это! - Я провозглашаю себя Клоггом, правителем Небывальщины! - Что я наделал... - Ияоу! Что... со мной... случилось?! Что это? Оу-у! Ого, отрубился! Кажется, корона значит нечто большее чем власть над Небывальщиной. Это секрет твоей жизни! Какая жалость! - Клогг сообразил, что без короны Хоборг будет спать беспомощным глубоким сном. У-у-у, этот Клогг пугает меня... Всё очень плохо, но может быть... Может быть... Семя жизни! Клогг поборол Хоборга, Клогг замыслил недоброе, но Вилли знает, что делать! Да! У-у-у, страшно как-то, надеюсь, что Клогг не узнает об этом. С днём рождения!.. Если ты смотришь это, значит всё хорошо, Вилли счастлив! Тебе понадобится эта штука, чтобы отличать добро от зла. Вилли знает, что плохое всегда прячется там, где ты забываешь посмотреть... Чао! Перевод (Дядюшка Рисёч) - Кхм, кхм, кхм... Привет!.. Я Вилли!.. Вилли Баранкин!.. Эти диски - телеистория! Это рассказ о несчастных и счастливых. Эти диски - всё, что осталось от подлинной истории. Истории закрытия третьего века! Узнав правду, ты будешь знать, что делать. Слушай, я расскажу тебе... Всё началось с Туборга, который должен был творить, потому что он был... коронован! Он сделал свою страну красивой и чудесной, страну Неверьвхудо. Он должен был жить в ней вечно! Наивный, он думал, что будет счастлив в этой стране, но не тут-то было. Одиночество - ноша тяжёлая, ему было грустно одному... Но потом Туборга осенило!: - Я знаю! Я куплю себе друга, он насладится этим миром со мной! - Туборг был рад своему другу, Туборг пригласил Виндоуза в страну Неверьвхудо. - Всё, что ты видишь - твоё, наслаждайся этим. Ты и я проведём все наши дни здесь, вместе. Вместе с тобой мы сделаем... - Корона! - Нет! Ты на неё свой блядский глаз не клади. Эта корона - единственная вещь, которую ты не можешь получить. Я правитель этой страны, а правитель без короны - Как Билл Гейтс без своего Микрософта. Когда-нибудь, ты поймёшь это. Теперь иди, и исследуй твой новый дом, а я пойду в мой тронный зал и подумаю о том, каких друзей мне ещё купить. - Итак, Туборг ушёл, чтобы сделать ещё друзей, а Виндоуз завис, и в его ОЗУ полезли плохие мысли... Сидя в тронном зале, Туборг думал о том, кого он ещё купит. - Ой! Моя корона! - А-ха-ха-ха-ха! Теперь, Туборг, мы посмотрим, кто будет самой главной операционкой этого мира, Ха! - Виндоуз, не глючь! - Я провозглашаю себя, Виндоуза главным софтом страны Неверьвхуда! - Что я наделал... - Яоу! Так эта штука не так проста! А что с... У-ху-ху, Повис! Ей богу, повис! Так эта корона даёт ещё и владения секретом жизни! Как жаль, что нам не быть вдвоём! - Виндоуз оказался прав, без короны Туборг зациклился. У-у-у! Этот Виндоуз напугал меня. Всё было плохо, но может быть есть надежда... может быть... Байт жизни. Туборг беспомощен благодаря Виндоусу. Виндоуз глюкавый, но Вилли знает, что делать! Да! Ух, надеюсь, Виндоуз не просёк этого! С днём рождения! Если ты это смотришь, Вилли счастлив! Тебе понадобится ключ. Иди творить добро, но остерегайся соблазнов и красивых интерфейсов! Гудбай! Категория:The Neverhood Категория:Прочее